Ant Girls/Ants
Ants '''are friendly Ant Girls. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "LIKE WORKING. ♪" "QUEEN IS BEST IN THE WORLD!" "WORKER ANTS ALSO FIGHT ENEMIES!" "HARD WORK IS A VIRTUE..." "WORKING..." "I WILL BRING THE QUEEN SWEET FOOD!" "HORNETS ARE FRIENDS!" "FOR THE QUEEN..." "BEES ATTACKED, TOOK AWAY HONEY..." "SUGAR IS GONE..." "USE THIS TO CHEER UP..." (+1 Boost Drink) "GIVE YOU MONEY..." (+ 1475G) "GIVE YOU MEDICINE..." (+1 High-Quality Herb) "GATHERING SWEET POTATOES... WANT HONEY..." (Give 1 Honey) *Yes - "OKAY TO HAVE IT...?" (+20 Affinity) *No - "GATHER ON MY OWN..." "GATHERING MONEY..." (Give 885G) *Yes - "OKAY TO HAVE IT...?" (+25 Affinity) *No - "GATHER ON MY OWN..." "GATHERING SWEET POTATOES... WANT CHOCOLATE..." (Give 1 Chocolate) *Yes - "OKAY TO HAVE IT...?" (+30 Affinity) *No - "GATHER ON MY OWN..." "HUMANS WORK, ANTS WORK TOO... ARE HUMANS AND ANTS THE SAME?" *Same - "SAME! HUMAN AND ANTS THE SAME!" (+10 Affinity) *Not the same! - "WORK..." (-5 Affinity) *People are like ants - "CALM DOWN!" "THERE ARE 30,000 ANT GIRLS... HOW MANY HUMANS?" *50 million - "IS THAT SO?! AMAZING!" (+10 Affinity) *Just one - "THEN YOU ARE THE LAST ONE?! IMPORTANT TO PROTECT..." (+10 Affinity) *A lot - "I UNDERSTAND. MORE THAN THREE HUMANS CAN'T BE COUNTED..." "WORKING, DO YOU LIKE...?" *Like - "HARD WORK IS A VIRTUE..." (+10 Affinity) *Hate - "WORK..." (-5 Affinity) *HUMAN, LIKE WORKING - "YOU'RE TIRED, NEED REST... WORKING TOO HARD, NOT GOOD..." (+10 Affinity) "SWEET POTATOES, MY FAVORITE... WHAT FOOD DO YOU LIKE?" *Sweet food - "LIKE YOU..." (+10 Affinity) *Spicy food - "DON'T LIKE..." *Ant Girls - "ANTS NOT TASTY..." (-5 Affinity) "OUR QUEEN IS QUEEN ANT! WHO IS YOUR QUEEN...?" *Sonya - "I SEE... THEN, WORK FOR THE QUEEN!" *Queen Ant - "THEN... YOU ANT GIRL TOO... ...NOT! ............?!?!?!" (-5 Affinity) *No one - "AREN'T YOU LONELY...?" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Ants: "WORKING HARD..." With Kyona: Kyona: "Wooow, huge ants! Can I have a taste of you...?" Ants: "DON'T..." Kyona: " *lick* *lick*... You're sweet ♪" Ants: "WE TOLD YOU NOT TO..." With Bii: Bii: "ANT!" Ants: "BEE!" Bii: "GOOD FRIEND!" Ants: "GOOD FRIEND!" With Antine Ann: Ants: "WE'VE BROUGHT HONEY FOR THE QUEEN!" Antine Ann: "Ufufu, you are good children. Thank you, it is very sweet..." Ants: "WE'VE BROUGHT A CASTELLA FOR THE QUEEN!" Antine Ann: "Ufufu, this is my favorite treat... ...I seemed to have gained weight from this." With Serra: Serra: "Ants! Let's play together! ♪" Ants: "BUSY WORKING... ANOTHER TIME." Serra: "Ants are hard workers... ...I should help out at the farm too." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Ants: "FEEL HAZY..." The Ants are in a daze... happens 2nd Action: Ants: "ANT DANCE... ♪" The Ants danced a strange dance! gain an evasion buff 3rd Action: Ants: "PRACTICING WRITING..." The Ants are doodling on the ground... happens 4th Action: Ants: "EVERYONE HELP OUT..." use Group Strike 5th Action: Ants: "WE WILL GIVE YOU THIS..." The Ants present a gift! Cookie Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Insects